Spanish Love
by xKristinax
Summary: Ned is failing spanish...Moze well, isnt. What happens when she starts to tutor him in such a romantic language? Read and find out! Ned.X.Moze


**Hey people! Its Kristina, and boy o boy, I have some GREAT ideas for some stories. This one is my first Ned's Declassified School Survial Guide (will now be known as Ned's), SOO tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ned's, however I do own the plot.**

**A few things...**

**1. There is real spanish in here, never fear! I (being the nice person that I am) have put the translations at the end of this page!**

**2. This is actual: I do have a major crush named Mitch, he is like 6'3'', but he is not _that_ smart as I make him in the story. **

**3. Ms. Molander is my actual Spanish 2, period 3 teacher. And yes, she does say things like that, you will get it after you read!**

**4. Sadly, my school (which will remain a mystery) does not have a free period, I just added that for the sake of the story, originaly I was going to have them go to 4 period Algebra (again , my real class) but... **

**5. This chapter, is yes, short becuase I wanted to see where I could take it and what kind of feedback I will get.**

**6. This is a Ned/Moze, I do not support slashes, and they are a real couple so why not?**

**AND NOW... your feature presentation.**

* * *

Ned Bigby, 14, and his best "girl friend" (hello people, friend that's a girl) Jennifer 'Moze' Mozely were sitting side by side in their 8th grade, Spanish 2, period 3, class filling out their new vocabulary sheets, for the new unit Disasters and Weather.

Ned leaned over and whispered "What does 'windy' mean?" in Moze's ear.

"Ask the teacher." She whispered back, Moze was never the one to just randomly give out answers… much.

"NO! Are you insane? She hates me just because I can't speak Spanish!"

"So… what is the problem, just ask her!" Moze went back to the worksheet in front of her.

Reluctantly, Ned raised his hand. "Uhh, Srt. Molander? (1) ¿Tengo…una pregunta?" He said unsure of his wording.

"¿(2)Sí Ned, qué es tu pregunta?" She looked up from her students grades.

"How—" he was cut off mid sentence.

"(3) No sé ingles." She always forced her students to speak Spanish in her class, she used the excuse, "(4) es clase dos B, no uno A."

"(5)Sí, lo siento. Uhh… ¿Comó sé habla…windy?" Ned asked, preying that he had used the right grammar, and words.

"(6) ¿Habla? Clase," she called the attention of her students, "(7)¿Qué verbo es correcto, hablar o decir?"

28 hands, from what Ned counted, went up (in other words, all but Ned's).

"Ahh…" Ms. Molander said, scanning her classroom, "Mitch." She called on the tallest (and one of the cutest guys) at James K. Polk Middle School.

"(8) Decir, comó sé dice." He answered his teacher's question.

"(9) Bien." She turned to Ned, who was now a nice shade of red, expecting him to say the correct sentence this time.

"Ok, Ok, (10) ¿Comó sé dice "windy"?" He said with a hint of frusteration in his voice. (11) Desaforunamente por him the bell ran, leaving him without knowing how to say 'windy' in Spanish. How will he ever survive?

He and Moze started walking towards the "free period room." A room with a few computers, and a few textbooks from every subject so students can get some homework done.

"You really need help in Spanish, like a tutor." Moze declared.

_I really need help in Spanish…like a tutor. _Ned started to ponder that comment. _Moze is smart, and she's my best friend so she knows how I operate…_

Moze started to understand that look on Ned's face. "OOO! No, no, no no, you will not get me to help you!"

"Please!" He got down on his knees and grabbed her arms, "without you, I might not make it out of Spanish 2!"

Seeing Ned needy _this _much, and partially the fact that she liked him, ok loved him, made her cave too easily.

"Fine, fine. We will start tomorrow, because today we have a science test," Ned's face got the "worried look" (eyes wide, mouth in O form, hands go on cheeks) "and judging by your facial expression, you had no idea we had. So, lets get studying."

* * *

**Translations:**

**1) I have a quesion.**

**2)Yes Ned, what is your question?**

**3)I dont know english.**

**4) This Is class 2B, not 1A.**

**5)Yes, I am sorry, uhh...How do you speak, 'windy'?**

**6)Speak? Class**

**7)What verb is correct? To speak or to say?**

**8)To say, how do you say.**

**9)Good.**

**10)How do you say 'windy' in spanish.**

**11)Disfortunatly for...**

**Ok, I hope that helps! If I offened anyone by getting the spanish wrong, ya, I am kinda failing so, sorry!**

**REVIEW! **

**I need to know weither or not to continue.**

**MUAH 3 K.**


End file.
